ABC's with Blex
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Apple's story! Each letter makes a word. That word is used in a small story. Basically, it's 23 small stories in their relationship.
**Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne**

 **Established relationship**

 **Small moments in the relationship**

 **Hey guys Apple here! So this is something I came up with! I really wanted to see this happen, but it never did so I finally made myself write it! I ship Blex too much, like it will be the death of me. Anyways, this is OOC, since it would be really difficult to write if it was exactly like how Lex would act.**

* * *

(A) is for adorable

Bruce found out accidentally that Lex is one of the cutest, but hottest people to exist. It all started when Bruce went over to LexCorp, to check up on Lex, and to make sure he has eaten in the past 24 hours. Mercy, Lex's body guard let him in. It was something that people wouldn't notice, but she smiled a little as he opened the door. As Bruce walked in, he noticed that Lex was still working, as usual.

"You know you're going to grow old in this room." Bruce teased as he made himself present in the quiet room.

"I thought you were Mercy." Lex comments. Bruce smirks, and walks over to be behind Lex.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm making a software update," Lex replied, as he finally looked up to Bruce. Bruce smiled back at Lex. It took a few seconds for Bruce to notice a black metal putting up some of Lex's long hair up. His smile got even wider. Lex was wearing a bobby pin. It was one of the cutest things to have ever existed.

"What's this?" He asked as he touched Lex's hair. Lex did a small gasp, and blushed.

"Nothing." He replied as he reached to take off the bobby pin.

"Don't." Bruce replied. Lex froze his hand. Bruce smirked.

"Good boy," he stated as he leaned in an kissed Lex. Lex kissed back, as usual.

/

(B) is for beautiful

Bruce wouldn't say it out loud. Ever. Lex would murder him, then the world. But, after a few nights sleeping together, Bruce noticed the beauty in the man sleeping next to him. He had a flawless baby face. When he slept he looked so peaceful. He looked even prettier with his long, shiny, red hair that caressed his face. His chest was filled with scars, but it just added to the beauty. It showed how strong he really is. And his past. Bruce was grateful for these small moments that he had to see Lex at his most vulnerable time.

/

(C) is for concern

Lex would never accept it, or admit it, but he needed Bruce. Bruce was a distraction. Bruce reminded him that he needed to be human, that he needed to leave LexCorp for a little.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked as he saw Bruce leave the manor two times in one day.

"I'm gonna go check on Lex." He replied. Alfred smirked. "What?" Bruce asked

"You're concerned about his well being." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you before dinner." he stated before closing the front door.

/

(D) is for dinner

It wasn't known, not expected, but Lex was the first to make a move. It was at a convention. Queen enterprises was showing off a new software that could change the way business was made. Lex was truly a cheeky little shit. After a few drinks, Bruce accepted and they agreed on going out for dinner. Bruce wasn't going to lie, that dinner was one of the best ones he has every been to. This one dinner made Bruce want to have another one. And another one. And so on.

/

(E) is for electricity

The both knew that they had this. They had sparks. It was what kept their relationship alive, and satisfying. Lex was adventurous, and enthusiastic, which kept Bruce interested. For the first time in ages, someone finally made the playboy settle down.

/

(F) is for fluffy

Lex has very fluffy hair, and Bruce likes it. He loves playing with it idly when he was stressed out, or just having a shitty day. He loves it when Lex would come to his study, and just sit next to him, and let him do whatever he wants. Bruce would normally go for the hair. Bruce never understood how or why it helped, it just did.

/

(G) is for globes

There was a lot of globes for decor around LexCorp. Bruce never understood that. He didn't understand until he asked Mercy, who was walking him over to Lex.

"Mr. Luthor likes them. It helps him...notice that the world is small." She explained. Bruce thought for a second. Lex would. Lex wants the world at his fingertips, and the globes just...motivate him.

/

(H) is for height

Lex was the type of guy who had issues with his height. You see, he was only 5'6, which was quite short for the average man. He was the type of person who would try to avoid any situation where he would be restrained by his height. If he couldn't reach for something, he would pretend to be too busy and ask someone to get it for him, or he would just avoid it and not do anything about it. When Bruce and him kissed, Lex would always try to kiss him when he was at the same height as him, which was quite difficult since he was 6'2. They would always have to be on some stair case, or something that made them even. If they couldn't, Bruce would have to lean down.

They had a few glasses of wine, so they got a taxi and went over to Lex's mansion. When they were walking over to the front of the house, Bruce was making a witty comment about the landscape when Lex suddenly stopped and looked at Bruce, before he tippy-toed and kissed Bruce. As he was slightly intoxicated, he grabbed on to Bruce's tie for balance, before kissing him. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Lex smiled, and walked away. Bruce stood there for a second, trying to process what just happened. Lex tippy-toed. Bruce has never seen him tippy-toe for anything.

He liked it.

/

(I) is for ice cream

It happened when it was the first time that Bruce stayed the night. He was hungry, so he went looking for the kitchen. The kitchen was modern, and huge. When he looked around though, he didn't see much inside. There was coffee, just no creamer, or milk. The fridge only had rice, and a few snacks here and there. It surprised Bruce. Lex was a billionaire, why didn't he have food? He sighed, and looked in the freezer. That is when Bruce found out about Lex's obsession with ice cream. There were so many types of flavours and brands. It amazed Bruce. All of them were dairy and egg free. It just made him think that Lex was lactose intolerant.

Bruce loved teasing him about it, saying that a grown man shouldn't have so much ice cream, but he loved that about Lex.

/

(J) is for jealousy

"That is correct, Mr. Luthor." Dr. Wells replied.

There was a convention at S.T.A.R Laboratory, where Dr. Wells announced the particle accelerator.

Bruce and Lex were invited.

Lex obviously wanted to go, and dragged the millionaire with him.

"Do you also study M-Theory?" Dr. Wells asked. Dr. Wells was impressed, Lex was putting a lot in the conversation.

"Of course, who wouldn't? I think that it's necessary to educate yourself on everything that has to do with where you are living. And for this case, Earth." He replied.

They went on for a few more minutes, and Bruce was just getting annoyed. He came because of Lex, and here he was, geeking out with some other company's founder.

"I'm impressed Mr. Luthor." Dr. Wells stated. Lex smirked.

"Thank you. And please, call me Lex. My father was Mr. Luthor." He stated. That's when Bruce had enough. Lex was getting very friendly with him. That Wells guy. Maybe too friendly.

He pretended to have a phone call, which didn't get Lex's attention. Normally, Lex would be wondering who's calling, but this time, he dismissed it and continued. Bruce was done.

"That was Mercy, we should get going." Bruce stated.

"Mercy?" Lex asked, curious.

"Yeah, come on, she said something about Cadamis.." He stated.

"Oh." Lex replied, then gave Dr. Wells a smile. "It was amazing talking to you, but I must go now,"

"Of course." Dr. Wells said with a smile. Bruce wanted to roll his eyes. He was just trying to get more money. "I will talk to you later then, Lex."

Bruce gave him a fake smile. "We will see you, Dr. Wells." Bruce had a slight pinch on Lex's arm, dragging him to the exit.

"But we need to say bye." Lex stated as he was pushed to the exit.

"They don't need byes," Bruce replied as he dragged him out as quickly as possible.

As they drove, Lex noticed that Bruce was taking him to his house.

"But I thought Mercy called." He asked.

Bruce didn't reply, he just continued to drive.

When they entered, Bruce got Lex's wrists and pinned him.

"Don't do that," Bruce stated with a growl.

"What?" Lex asked as he looked at Bruce.

"Mine." Bruce stated as he went in for a kiss.

/

(K) is for kiss

Bruce and Lex's first kiss was when they went out for dinner the second time. It was...strange. It was new. It happened so suddenly. It was the end of the date. Bruce took Lex home, and walked him to the entrance. Awkward silence was floating around the atmosphere.

"So...I'll call you later." Bruce stated.

Lex nodded.

"Yeah."

Bruce stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. He eventually said fuck it and leaned in for a kiss.

It was strange, in a good way. Lex's lips were soft and plump. Lex immediately kissed back. The kiss only lasted a few second.

Lex was the first to pull back.

"I'll see you." He stated.

"Agreed." Bruce stated, before walking away.

He could feel Lex's smile growing as he walked away.

/

(L) is for love

Alfred was the first to notice the change. The change in the way Bruce did things. When he first found out that he was sleeping with Luthor Jr., he disapproved; thinking that Lex or Bruce would end up hurt. Bruce's nights spent in the batcave were less. And slowly, Lex was at the manor more often than not. He thought Bruce grew fond of Lex. It was until he had an actual dinner with the two. He saw the way Bruce would look at Lex. They way he would look at him like he was a ray of sunshine. Like, he was the center of the universe. When he saw that Bruce got caught staring, he smiled. He knew what was up. Bruce was in love. In love with someone who should be his enemy.

/

(M) is for money

They both saw this benefit almost immediately. They knew that they both had money. Yes, Bruce was only a millionaire, but he still had more than an average human. They both knew that they would be safe there. They knew that they weren't in it for the money. Lex knew because of Bruce's refusal to help the government. He didn't want more money, so he wouldn't want Lex's money. Bruce knew because Lex was a billionaire. Why would he need money from someone who had less? Yes, it was fine. They knew they weren't using each other for money.

Bruce just didn't know that Lex was in it to manipulate him.

/

(N) is for need

As CEOs of companies, they had the money, the fame, everything a person would want. Or so they would want if they didn't have it. They were still not satisfied with life. They had everything, but happiness. They were both broken and in need for happiness. They needed someone. They needed a partner. It was perfect. Getting together filled a small hole in both of their hearts. They had someone by there side.

/

(O) is for observations

Alfred wasn't blind. He practically raised the kid. He knew Bruce inside and out. He was an open book to Alfred. He observed the relationship with Lex grow.

He saw it when it just started out. When Lex was very cocky, and the relationship was awkward.

He saw it when it became normal. He was there when Bruce and Alex slept together for the first time. He saw them do things that would be normal for a couple.

He saw it when it was strained. He saw the distress in Bruce when Lex fucked up somehow.

He saw it when there relationship was at his peak. He knew that Bruce was eventually going to propose before it even crossed Bruce's mind.

He saw them get married.

/

(P) is for piano

It was a little secret that very little people knew. It was a secret that wasn't purposely kept secret, it's just that known ever asked. This secret was that Lex Jr. was amazing at the piano. As Bruce walked into the room he heard music. He thought nothing of it, thinking that Lex was just playing classical music. It was until he was fully in the room when he noticed an enormous grand piano sitting in the middle of the lonely room. Lex was sitting, looking down at his fingers as he pressed the keys. He was playing Hungarian Dance no. 5 by Brahms. Bruce stood there quietly as he heard the music. It was quite impressive. Bruce never thought that Lex would have a talent in music. As the song came to an end, Bruce clapped, which made Lex jump.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" He asked as he looked at Bruce.

"Play." Bruce stated as he walked over to the piano. Lex looked at him, and at the piano, before he began to play Comptine d'un autre été by Yann Teirsen. This was a new talent that Bruce found in Lex.

/

(Q) is for queen

"Stop," Bruce stated as Lex nuzzles into Bruce's neck.

"What?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Stop calling you what?"

"Your majesty,"

"Why?"

"Because that's weird."

"I'm only being honest. You are the king of Gotham. Think about it, when we hear Gotham, we think of the Bat, and the one and only Wayne Enterprises. You are the king of Gotham."

"Well, you are the Queen of Gotham."

Lex looked up at him.

"How so?" He asked.

"If I'm king, I need my partner by my side. That partner is normally the Queen."

"...okay then, I am the queen of Gotham!" Lex proclaimed. He giggled a little, and then went to bed.

/

(R) is for reality

Lex was an enigma. It was unknown, and mysterious. He had made facades. Many of those facades could hide another. Known knew everything about him. If they did, they would know how sick he truly was. He knew human behaviour, and mocked it. He liked to manipulate people. He didn't care who you were, he saw you as a thing, and could care less about it. Yes, some people already saw him as insane, but they still haven't seen everything. They haven't seen the anger, the hate in his eyes. While he was alive and well, he only had one mission: destroy the world. This is why he was with Bruce. Bruce was one of the only people who passed through most of his masks. He was smart. If he blinded Bruce, he could blind the world. Everyone would notice by the time that the world dies. He had so many issues that weren't resolved. All of this anger...it created something.

If created a monster.

/

(S) is for self esteem

Known really noticed. They thought nothing of it. They just thought that Lex just really liked sweaters. It was a secret. Under the the layer or clothing there were scars. Scars of the past. They recorded the past events that scared Lex's mind. It was unspoken to see Lex without something covering his upset arms and chest. The first time Bruce saw him naked, Lex was ashamed. Ashamed of his body. His scars. They were personal.

/

(T) is for touch

Bruce wouldn't admit to this, but, he was a cuddler. He loved to cuddle. He loved the human contact. It took a while for Lex to recognise this, but once he did, he would try to touch Bruce as much as possible. When Bruce was stressed out or just out of it, Lex would go in and comfort him. Lex did it silently. Never talked about it. Bruce appreciated it.

/

I couldn't do U

/

(V) is for vegan

Bruce didn't find this out until they finally went out to a public restaurant for a date. He found out when they were ordering.

"Can I have a steak please?" Bruce asked as he ordered.

"Can I have the vegetable Thai curry?" Lex ordered as he gave the menu a final look before handing them to the waiter.

Bruce gives him a questioning look.

"They sell the best steak here."

"Vegan." Lex replied. Bruce says a small "ah," before they continue they conversation.

/

(W) is for wine

Bruce was someone who wouldn't show his emotions. Ever. He wouldn't talk about it. If he had a problem, he would keep it to himself. The only thing that got him to open up: alcohol. Well, a reasonable amount of alcohol. If he was hammered, well, he wasn't reasonable. He might talk, but it isn't rational. Only one thing made him speak his mind with out it sounding like gibberish was with wine. Lex loved wine for that reason. He would make Bruce spill his guts out about everything, without anything filtered. He got the raw facts. And no, he wasn't ashamed of it. It worked. Bruce doesn't need to know that Lex knows everything.

/

I couldn't do X

/

(Y) is for yelling

The first fight they had was bad. It was really stupid, like they couldn't remember what it was about. They were stressed out and sleepy. Bruce knew that Lex hated when people yelled. It made him feel weak. He believed Lex, never testing it out.

"Why couldn't you just do it?!" Bruce yelled when he lost all of his rational side of his brain. Lex flinched. It took a while for Bruce to realise what he had done.

"Lex I'm-" he began, but got quickly cut off by Lex.

"I know." Lex stated. "I know, I know."

He walked around. "I could've done it. But," he began, "But, but, but, I didn't because I forgot!" He started to pace around. Bruce noticed the change. The change in the way Lex acted.

"Lex." He stated, trying to make Lex listen.

"I know." He replied before giving Bruce his unsettling smile before walking out of the room.

Bruce finally understood. He finally understood how it worked. How Lex worked. He puts in facades. These facades...protect him. Lex has a facade on when needed.

/

I couldn't do Z

* * *

 **So yeah! That took two days! I'm proud of it! I don't know if I should continue. Please review! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


End file.
